shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Klaudius
Introduction Klaudius, also known as Klaud, is a Rear Admiral in the marines and the camp treasurer of the [[G-20]] base. Klaudius is the known to be a loose cannon. He is also the user of the [[Spa Spa no mi]]. Appearance The best way to describe Klaud's appearance is sloppy. He wears overly large shirts that almost never fit, along with rugged jeans. His sloppy appearance fits his nonchalant attitude that he has towards most things. Klaudius has tattoos on his shoulders and arms that can usually be seen through his loose fitting shirts that hang over one of his shoulders most of the time. Klaudius has white, messy hear, with black inner sideburns. His eyes are lime green. While he does have a scrawny build, his strength is vast and often takes people who don't know him by surprise. Klaud never usually puts effort into the way he dresses, often calling fashion a waste of effort. Personality When it comes to Klaud's personality, it can be best described as lazy. Klaudius is very nonchalant about most things. His favorite thing to do is relax, which shows just how lazy he is. Klaud calls most things, "A waste of time" or "A waste of effort" even if the task is relatively simple. He acts this way towards everyone, pirates and marines alike. Klaud is not afraid to be rude, often calling people annoying; even his higher ups sometimes. Although his attitude is lazy, he usually always ends up doing the tasks he complains about which is very ironic and completely goes against his personality. He always says whatever is on his mind, no matter how rude or out of place it may be. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Although Klaud doesn't use a sword, his strength and his skill in haki would make him an acceptation swordsman if he tried. Marksmanship Klaud does not use guns, nor does he like to use them. He feels that aiming is too much work and a waste of time. He has never really gotten into guns other than the short training he did with them when he first joined the navy. Hand to Hand Combat Hand to Hand combat is where Klaudius shines. He pairs his devil fruit powers with the Draconic Fist style. Klaud studied that style when he was young, before he got a devil fruit. His punches are very powerful due to his immense physical strength. Klaud's speed also plays into both his hand to hand combat and his devil fruit. He has enough speed to strike things at the same speed as a mini-gun. Physical Strength Klaud is naturally strong, but his training just increased that natural strength many times. With his haki, he can potentially punch through a ship. His strength is the main thing that surprises people. Many underestimate him and expect him to be weak, when he is quite the opposite. Agility What can be said about Klaud's strength can also be said about his speed. Before Klaudius got a devil fruit, he used to go the extra mile to train in order to make sure he could compete with devil fruit users. It is believed that when he got the devil fruit, his laziness was born due to him relying on it so much. Anyways, Klaud's speed is obviously inhuman, due to his rank and all. Endurance Klaud takes pain like it's nothing. His lazy attitude does not falter in the face of pain. Even under torture, his laziness would outshine the pain. Klaud feels that complaining about pain takes too much work and effort. He also believes pain is just in the mind and only the weak willed give in to it. Weapons Klaudius relies only on his fists, Draconic Fist style, and Devil fruit. He has no need for weapons since all his training was in physical strength, speed, and hand to hand combat. As stated earlier, he feels aiming for guns takes too much effort, and he feels that his fists are stronger than any sword. Devil Fruit ''For further information:'' '''[[Spa Spa no mi]]''' Klaud possesses the Spa Spa no mi which allows him to spaghettify anything he touches. Pared with haki, the things he spaghettifies can do an insane amount of damage. Klaudius also uses the things he spaghettifies to ride on so that he can close the distance between him and his enemies to use his Draconic Fist style combat. Haki Rei possesses both kenbunshoku haki and'' ''busōshoku haki. He is highly efficient in both but he highly excels in busōshoku. Klaud uses busōshoku haki in conjunction with his devil fruit to strengthen the things he spaghetifies. Relationships Crew Klaud is seen as one of the other guys to the G-20 soldiers. Although he says whats on his mind, to them he is relatively easy to talk to and get along with. He's always there for them, even if he complains about it being a pain. Family Klaud grew up with monks. He considers them his family, even though he has no idea who his true father is. Allies/ Friends G-20 Enemies Pirates Other ??? History Klaudius was given to the monks as a baby because his original parents did not want the child. As Klaud grew up, he learn the various fighting styles of the monks, but his favorite was the Draconic Fist Style that was learned from a foreigner. Klaud wanted to join the marines to help bring the world to peace, as is the views of the monks. After receiving a devil fruit, his lazy nature that was kind of always there, really surfaced. That didn't stop him from climbing the ranks of the marines. Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links